Recuperarte
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Él tenía una misión: Salvarla de las garras de aquella gente, pero ¿lograría?.


**Recuperarte:** **Secuela de estas tres pequeñas historias de Overwatch, la primera fue entre Junkrat-Mei, en esta viene con Widowmaker-Soldier 76 y el último, ya lo verán. No soy dueño de Overwatch, éste pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y país. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Estaba decidido a todo, a hacer su jugada más arriesgada y recuperar a aquella persona que había sido arrebatada, torturada y convertida en una máquina de matar. No iba a tener piedad sobre aquellos que se le interpusieran en su camino, él los iba a masacrar si llegaban a bloquearle el paso. Durante aquel encuentro en Rialto, Italia, ese albino con un importante legajo de batallas vividas, se hallaba avanzando junto con sus compañeros, enfrentándose a las fuerzas de "Talon" y el "Blackwatch", antigua División que perteneció a Overwatch en el Pasado, durante aquellos tiempos en los que Jack Morrison y Gabriel Reyes estaban juntos, hasta el día en que todas las luces y que ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, llevando a la enemistad de los dos personajes.

\- _"No me importa si muero, pero juro que te voy a recuperar, sin importar lo que ocurra en el camino, estoy decidido a todo".-_ Pensaba el albino, mientras que preparaba su fusil y de ahí esperaba el momento en el que ella saliera de las sombras.

¿Cuánto tardó? ¿Unos segundos?. Para él fueron como horas que pasaban lenta y de forma atormentada, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo habían permitido esto?. Se culpaba así mismo de no haber podido detener a Gabriel Reyes en el Pasado, a "Talon", a todos ellos, si Overwatch hubiera estado activo y de no haber recibido esos malditos cargos en los que fueron tildados como monstruos, terroristas, asesinos y corruptos, la organización viviría, pero tuvieron que bajar las cortinas de aquel "espectáculo" y desaparecer para siempre, hasta aquel día

\- _¡Francotirador, cuidado!.-_ Alertó Lúcio, mientras que estaba curando a los heridos y daba la señal de que todos se mantuvieron a cubierto, debido a la actividad enemiga.

\- Lúcio, yo me haré cargo del francotirador, ustedes esperen a mi aviso.- Pidió Jack al brasilero.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás demente, Jack?! ¡Esa mujer va a matarte, no podrás llegar a ella, ni siquiera a 10 metros!.-_ Intentó el moreno en advertirle que desistiera.

\- Me hice una promesa, Lúcio, si algo pasa conmigo, Winston es el que comandará a todos ustedes, ¿queda claro?.- Depositó el americano sus esperanzas en que ellos pudieran triunfar en esa guerra.

\- _¿Qué? Un momento, Jack, espera, ¡Jack, no lo hagas, Jack!.-_ Intentó Lúcio en detenerlo, pero ya había cortado la comunicación.

\- Buena suerte, chicos.- Les deseó y comenzó a avanzar hacia la posición del francotirador.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Winston no se estaba esperando, en el momento en que entró a la oficina de Jack, de encontrarse al americano listo para pelear en esos momentos.

\- Ah, Winston, pasa, toma asiento, por favor.- Le invitó el albino, cosa que llamó la atención del gorila aquellos documentos sellados y listos para ser enviados

\- _"Órdenes para el Futuro".-_ Leyó el gorila el título de uno de los archivos.- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?. Ah, sí, perdón, Jack, adelante, ¿qué sucede?.- Quiso saber el animal ante toda esta invitación.

\- ¿Ves ese documento de allí?.- Señaló hacia el anterior que había visto el primero.- Quiero que lo tengas guardado contigo hasta nuevo aviso.

Winston lo tomó y guardó.

\- Jack, ¿estás bien?. Estos días te he notado bastante callado, estás muy serio y parece que estuvieras preparando tu funeral, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?.- Preguntó el científico al americano.

No dijo nada, se mantuvo callado, mirando por la ventana de su despacho hacia el horizonte.

\- Quiero que sepas, que a partir de este mismo momento, te estoy cediendo todo el poder Overwatch. ¿Qué quiero decir?. Te estoy entregando el control y funciones como líder de este grupo, a lo que tú llamas nuestra "Familia", porque estoy decidido a poner fin a algo que nos ha arruinado y tú sabes de quién hablo.- Sentenció el albino con seriedad, pero manteniendo la tranquilidad en su voz.

\- No, no, no, no, no lo vas a hacer, Jack, es un suicidio hacerlo. Vas a ir por ella, la última vez que lo intentaste, casi acabas muerto, estuviste en coma por tres meses. De no haber sido por la Doctora Ziegler que te salvó, ya estarías muerto.- Advirtió Winston, no podía permitir que aquel hombre fuera en una "Misión Kamikaze" para detener a la mujer que había sido anterior la esposa de uno de los miembros más importantes de Overwatch.

\- Digas lo que digas, Winston, yo no pienso abandonar a nadie. No pienso morir, pero tampoco me voy a retirar de esta pelea sin recuperarla, aunque tenga que dar todo, juro que la traeré de vuelta y llevaremos al maldito de Gabriel Reyes y a sus aliados a los Tribunales de Justicia.- Habló con franqueza, decidido a todo.

\- Estás obsesionado con salvarla, te va a matar y...- El gorila intentó una vez más en ser lo más razonable con el americano, él estaba en lo cierto, no podía detenerla a esa mujer, prácticamente era un suicidio ir y querer enfrentarse cara a cara con la francotiradora más letal de todo el Mundo. Caminó hasta él y puso su mano derecho en la espalda de Jack.- Yo entiendo tu odio hacia "Talon" y en especial hacia Gabriel, pero no puedes dejar que la ira nuble tu vida y tus esperanzas, tienes que seguir, amigo.- Winston tomó un largo respiro.- Sin embargo, tampoco voy a interferir en esto, haz lo que debas hacer, pero no mueras, ¿sí?.- Pidió, antes de retirarse y de ahí dejar al albino con sus pensamientos y en el plan que iba a ejecutar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"No pienso rendirme, Winston, voy a hacer, aunque me destroce parte por parte, la voy a salvar, lo juro. Y cuando esta pesadilla termine para ella, atraparé a Gabriel, no me importa si lo quieren vivo o muerto, yo voy a optar por la segunda vía, porque deseo verlo sufrir todo el dolor que pasaron millones de personas inocentes en el Mundo por su deseo de querer infundir y expandir la desgracia por el mismo. Juro que en donde él se encuentre escondido, como la rata que es, lo voy a perseguir hasta capturarlo".-_ Pensó Soldier, mientras que iba utilizando los arcos romanos de las fachadas que habían allí en Rialto, protegiéndose de los disparos.

* * *

Desde la segunda planta, la cual tenía todo un mirador hacia las calles, allí se encontraba una francesa muy hermosa, de cabellos azules y un extraño tono de piel violeta, en sus manos portaba el rifle de francotirador más letal del Mundo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al ver a la "mosca" que caía en su "Red".

\- Vamos, chéri (querido), sal de tu protección y muéstrate.- Le desafió y justo en ese momento, vio que su deseo se cumplía.- Una muerte digna, para el hombre más importante y veterano de todo "Overwatch".- "Felicitó" a su oponente y de ahí, la mira de su arma comenzó a ponerse roja junto con la distancia perfecta, para ejecutar el mejor disparo a su rival.-

* * *

\- _"Allí estás, Amélie Lacroix".-_ Observó Jack la posición en donde se hallaba la francotiradora.

* * *

\- _"Nos volvemos a ver, Jack Morrison, Mon Amour".-_ Pensó la chica, mientras que estaba por jalar el gatillo.

* * *

En aquellos momentos, la francesa tiró del gatillo y una poderosa balas atravesó la pierna izquierda de Jack, el cual cayó al piso, apretando los dientes y colocando su mano sobre la herida, mientras que una pequeña marea de sangre caía al piso, cubriéndolo por completo.

\- Carajo, agh...agh...espero...espero no...no haber sido herido en la arteria femoral.- Pidió Jack, mientras que tomaba uno de sus escudos de sanación, pero cuando estaba listo para ponerlo en el piso, un nuevo disparo dio, ésta vez, contra su mano derecha, haciéndole gritar y tirando el objeto que necesitaba para sanarse.- ¡Agh!...No...no pienso rendirme aún...esta batalla aún no ha terminado.- Juró y se levantó, no sin antes hacerse un torniquete con una tira de su ropa, deteniendo la hemorragia, ahora no tenía tiempo para ir y sanarse, debía cumplir la misión.

* * *

\- Hum, ¿por qué tardas tanto en salir?.- Se preguntaba Amélie, viendo que su enemigo permanecía oculto, hasta que en esos momentos, Morrison salió y cuando creyó que él no estaba en la mira, se preparó para disparar, otra sonriendo malvadamente, hasta que, por sorpresa, su oponente disparó aquellos misiles, los cuales no le dieron tiempo de escapar y el mirador estalló, cubriendo todo el lugar con una densa cortina de humo.

* * *

\- ¡Ahora sí tengo la vía despejada!.- Exclamó Jack y salió corriendo a pesar de las heridas, para encontrarla.

* * *

Corrió lo más que pudo, tenía que llegar hasta allí y finalmente arribó, mientras que aún persistía esa cortina de polvo, sin embargo, el americano no debía bajar la guardia, debido de que la rival podía utilizar esa táctica suya para tenderle una trampa. Caminaba con cuidado, mirando hacia todas partes de que el peligro no estuviera allí presente, hasta que escuchó un sonido que provocó que disparara su arma hacia el "blanco", el cual terminó por ser una columna.

\- Mierda.- Maldijo el albino, hasta que sintió que alguien le estaba encañonando por la espalda.

\- Arroja el arma, Jack.- Escuchó aquella voz francesa, apretó los dientes, no podía creer que su plan no resultara como pensaba, Winston estaba en lo cierto, era un suicidio hacer esa misión.- Ahora.- Volvió a ordenarle esa persona, mientras que el hombre arrojaba su fusil, lejos.- ¿Creíste que podías conmigo? ¿Que ibas a intentar ser el "Héroe de la película"?. Estás equivocado. ¿Sabes?. Reaper me dijo que tenía que llevarte ante él para ver qué veredicto tomaría, sin embargo, he estado pensando otra cosa mejor: Y esa opción es matarte, ¿qué te parece?.- "Propuso" la francesa en aquellos momentos.

\- Amelie, ¡tú no eres así! ¡tú no eres ese monstruo que crearon los malditos de "Talon"!.- Intentó el americano en hacerla entrar en razón, pero terminó por recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda, tirándolo contra el piso.

\- ¡Cierra la boca de una jodida vez, maldito! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y darme órdenes?! ¡Tú no eres nada, Jack, nada!.- Bramó la peli azul, quien estaba furiosa y en cualquier dispararía a matar.

\- No entiendo cómo es posible que ese maldito de Reaper te haya echo esto, ¡tú eras la esposa de Gerard Laicrox, uno de los agentes más importantes de todo el Mundo y yo era su amigo! ¡Te conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo, eras una mujer educada, tenías un gran corazón y una gran valentía, pero mírate ahora, ¿qué pasó con la chica que estaba orgullosa de luchar por el bien y la paz en el Mundo y que ahora es una maldita asesina trabajando para los malditos que quieren conquistarlo?! ¡Dímelo!.- Preguntó el albino, mientras que ella le pisaba la espalda y las manos.

\- Esa mujer ya no existe más y tú pronto te vas a reunir con ella, en el Otro Mundo.- Sentenció Widowmaker, pero justo cuando estaba por disparar, Jack tuvo que optar por un plan nuevo. y rápido.

\- Lo siento, Amelie.- Pidió perdón y de ahí la pateó, tirándola también al piso y tomando su fusil.

\- Desgraciado.- Sentenció la francesa y tras ponerse de pie, ambos se apuntaron con sus armas.

No había un momento más tenso que ese, en el cual uno de los dos saldría vivo o simplemente morirían, ¿qué clase de apuesta les tenía preparado el Futuro por aquellos instantes?.

\- Voy a enviarte en un bello ataúd con rosas, Jack.- Prometió Amelie, lista para disparar.

\- Sé que no lo harás, porque estoy seguro de que en el fondo, en tu corazón, aún guardas ese sentimiento que no te han podido destruir. Yo quiero volverte a ver, quiero recuperarte, que regreses a ser esa tierna, dulce y amable chica que se preocupaba por todos y que amaba a su marido.- Intentó Jack hacerla entrar razón una vez más.

\- Jajajaja, Gerard está muerto y se lo merecía, pero tú vas a ir a verlo muy pronto.- Prometió la chica, tras reírse.

\- ¿Vas a dispararme?. Adelante, hazlo, no voy a oponer resistencia.- Dijo Jack, mientras que dejaba su arma en el piso, des-concentrando a la francesa.

\- No juegues conmigo, chéri, de lo contrario voy a meterte una bala en la cabeza.- Amenazó ella con disparar.

\- Ya te dije: Hazlo, ¿quieres matarme?. Hazlo, pero te diré esto: Lo que hayas hecho, sé que no fue la persona con la que estoy hablando, la que está allí, atrapada bajo ese cruel cambio que te hicieron los de "Talon", yo sé que aquella Amelie Lacroix que todos conocíamos está pidiendo que te detengas, que no dispares, que la dejes salir. Por favor, escucha a tu corazón, a tu verdadero yo y entiende su mensaje.- Pidió el americano, pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo con las manos en su rifle y lista para tirar del gatillo.- Adelante, sé que en el fondo, tú sigues siendo esa buena persona que yo conocía y de la que jamás permitiría que sufra este destino.

No cerró los ojos, simplemente quería ver el veredicto que tomaría la francesa. Por un momento, juró haberla visto temblar, ¿estaba dudando? ¿la asesina más peligrosa del "Talon" estaba en dudas al respecto?. Sus manos parecían ser frágiles ahora y de golpe, ante la mirada de Jack, ella se deshizo de su rifle.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó la francesa, tirando el arma y aquel casco con visor para poder ver a todos sus objetivos, mientras que caía de rodillas al piso, llorando a más no poder, no estaba fingiendo para atacarlo por sorpresa al americano, sino que estaba liberando todo el dolor que había tenido por tanto tiempo dentro suyo, por la gente inocente que había matado y por su marido Gerard, a quien mató a sangre fría, cuando creyeron que no había ocurrido nada con ella al ser liberada por "Talon", pero que todo terminó siendo un gran error al convertirse en un "Agente Dormido" y que despertó para poder cumplir con el objetivo principal de su misión: Asesinar a Gerard Lacroix mientras dormían.

Las lágrimas de Amelie corrían por su rostro hasta el piso, sin detenerse, ese Pecado que llevaba consigo estaba desapareciendo y con ello, la francesa se lanzó encima de Jack Morrison, abrazándolo a más no poder, hundiendo su cabeza contra el pecho del americano, el cual no la soltó por nada en el Mundo: Había cumplido su misión, no necesitó su arma ni nada, solo la verdad que pudo salir a la luz.

\- _¡¿Jack, Jack, me recibes?!.-_ Se escuchó la voz de Tracer, quien se hallaba con MCcree y los demás en las cercanías de la plaza central de Rialto.

\- Estoy bien, Lena, tranquila, ya todo acabó: Amelie está conmigo, finalmente he cumplido la misión.- Anunció el americano, quien no quería mostrar que estaba llorando, no por cobardía, sino por la emoción de haber podido recuperar a aquella francesa de las garras de "Talon".

\- _¿Qué? ¿En serio?. Perfecto, allí iremos a buscarte, mantén la posición.-_ Pidió Jesse.

\- Recibido, los espero aquí.- Finalizó el albino y colgó la comunicación.

\- Jack.- Le llamó Amelie, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Tranquila, ya pasó, Amelie, ya pasó.- Le tranquilizó el hombre a la mujer, mientras que no se soltaban por nada en el Mundo.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron allí, en ese mirador, sin moverse por nada del Mundo, hasta que el rescate llegara y los sacara de allí.

\- Ahora iré por ti, Gabriel, lo juro.- Prometió el americano, haciendo ese juramento de que detendría a Reaper y a su banda, para llevarlos ante la Justicia.

\- Yo iré contigo.- Dijo Amelie.

Jack no dijo nada, estaba en lo correcto en su papel.

\- Yo también quiero ir y vengarme de ese maldito y de "Talon".- Hizo esa promesa, mientras que ambos miraban hacia el Atardecer, en donde un nuevo comienzo se daba allí en sus vidas, podrían estar juntos en el Futuro y se cumpliría. Pero para que eso se llevara a cabo, los cabos sueltos que estaban allí afuera, debían quedar sellados para siempre y ambos lo iban a cumplir.

Pronto, la nave de rescate arribó y con ella subieron Amelie y Jack, listos para partir y volver al Cuartel General de "Overwatch".

\- _"Adiós, Talon, adiós, Widowmaker".-_ Se despidió la francesa, mientras que llevaba consigo su casco y su rifle consigo, no podía deshacerse de ellos, sino que haría todo lo contrario: Cumpliría con su venganza hacia esa gente por todo el daño que le habían hecho y no estaría sola, tenía a Jack y a su gente en aquel bando.

La guerra no había terminado, ganaron la batalla, pero en el Futuro, el destino de todos ellos iba a jugarse para aquella última partida, pero por ahora, Jack podría descansar tranquilamente, había cumplido su misión y con ello estaba el haber recuperado a la peli azul.

Mientras que viajaban de regreso, la francesa se quedó profundamente dormida y se recostó contra el pecho de Jack, el cual acarició sus cabellos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- _Bienvenida de vuelta, Amelie, bienvenida.-_ Le deseó aquel hombre, mientras que ambos se quedaban dormidos en el viaje hacia el Cuartel General, bajo aquel Ocaso y la llegada de una nueva noche en todo el Mundo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Siendo sincero, la historia de Widowmaker es muy triste por lo que le hicieron, secuestrarla, torturarla y convertirla en un "Agente Dormido" para que luego asesinara a su marido. Además de que hay algunos fanarts de ella y Soldier 76 juntos.**

 **Esta es mi segunda historia del "pequeño compilado" que estoy haciendo, el primero fue de Junkrat y Mei llamado "Fire and Ice". Nos vemos, Camaradas y saludos para todos ustedes.**


End file.
